parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bright Heart Raccoon
Bright Heart Raccoon is the smartest of the Cousins and is a walking supercomputer who can solve problems thinking logically, and helps his friends on their toughest dilemmas. He is purple and his symbol is a yellow heart-shaped light bulb. He can see in the dark. In later episodes, he wears an orange, yellow and red baseball cap with an orange vest and red and white sneakers. He played Ash in Pokemon (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style) He played Rudolph in Bright Heart the Red-Nosed Raccoon, Bright Heart's Shiny New Year and Bright Heart and Champ Bear's Christmas in July He played Dorian in Pokemon (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) He played Alice in Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland He played Jerry in Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon (Tom & Jerry) He played The White Rabbit in Sarah Spacebot In Wonderland He played Jiminy Cricket in Seth Spacebot (Pinocchio), and Disney Sing Along Songs (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) He played Pinocchio in Bright Heart Raccoon (Pinocchio) He played Peter Pan in Bright Heart Pan He played Sadness in Inside Out (Laurie Waller 52240 Style), Inside Out (The Best of 1961 Style), Inside Out (BaltoandAleuFan360 Style), Inside Out (Hazel Deitch Style), Inside Out (NelvanaMovies61 Style), Inside Out (Truant Invisible Accordion Style), Inside Out (Rotterdam 2577 Style), Inside Out (Gene Deitch Tom and Jerry Cartoons 1961 Style), Inside Out (Nelvana and Gene Deitch's Tom and Jerry Cartoons Rule Style) and Inside Out (Samurai Collection Albany Style) He played Fear in Inside Out (Front Director Urbanian Style), Inside Out (St. Petersburger Mania Collection Style), Inside Out (Trap To The LRZS Style), Inside Out (The Adventures Of Xyylof Mania Rescue Chasers Style) and Inside Out (TV Arrison Creates Inc. Style) He played Rainbow Unicorn in Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Makes To Good Style) and Cartoons/Inside Out He played Disgust in Inside Out (Merry Locker Revoir Style) and Inside Out (Normal Location Style) He played Anger in Inside Out (The City Of New York Cartoon Style), Inside Out (BugsandDaffyRockz Style), Inside Out (Nelvana and Gene Deitch's Cartoons R Fun Classic VHS Video Collection Style), Inside Out (DaffyDuckRockz Style) & Inside Out (The Invasion 20th Century Fox Style) He played Mowgli in The Cartoon Book (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) He played Toaster in The Brave Little Purple Raccoon He played Tommy Pickles in Rugrats (Vesa Silventoinen Cartoons Nipote Style) He played Winnie the Pooh in The Many Adventures of Bright Heart Raccoon He played Joy in Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Digital Resource Style) He played Pepe Le Pew in Looney Tunes (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style), Space Jam (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style), Looney Tunes: Back in Action (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style), Bah Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style), The Looney Tunes Show (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) & Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) He played Alice's Sister in Pepe Le Pew in Wonderland He played Bugs Bunny in Looney Tunes (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style), Space Jam (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style), Looney Tunes Back in Action (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style), Bah Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style), The Looney Tunes Show (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style) & Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style) He played Enrique in Bug Tales & Magical Animal Tales (61Movies Style) Portrayals *The Care Bears Movie (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style), The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style), Care Bears (DIC Series) (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style), The Care Bears Family (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) & Care Bears & Cousins 2016 (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) - He is played by Pepe Le Pew *The Care Bears Movie (Vesa Silventoinen Cartoons Nipote Style), The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation (Vesa Silventoinen Cartoons Nipote Style), Care Bears (DIC Series) (Vesa Silventoinen Cartoons Nipote Style), The Care Bears Family (Vesa Silventoinen Cartoon Nipote Style) & Care Bears & Cousins 2016 (Vesa Silventoinen Cartoons Nipote Style) - He is played by Mike Panda Baby *The Care Bears Family (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Digital Resource Style) - He is played by Rocky Raccoon *The Care Humans Family (161Movies Style) - He is played by Max (Pokemon) *The Care Bears Family (Chris1961 Style) - He is played by Timon Gallery Bright heart raccoon by onzeno.jpg Bright Heart Raccoon.png Sad Bright Heart.jpg Bright Heart 2.png Bright Heart Raccoon in The Best Way to Make Friends.png Bright Heart Raccoon, Cheer Bear and Champ Bear in The Best Way to Make Friends.png Bright Heart Raccoon in The Two Princesses.png Bright Heart Raccoon in The Cloud Monster.png Bright Heart Raccoon in The Cloud Monster-0.png Bright Heart Raccoon in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png Bright Heart Raccoon in The Caring Crystals.png Bright Heart Raccoon in The Care Bear Town Parade.png Bright Heart Raccoon in The Factory of Uncaring.png Bright Heart Raccoon in The Turnabout.png Bright Heart Raccoon in Mystery of the Phantom.png Bright Heart Raccoon in The Wrath of Shreeky.png Bright Heart Raccoon in Grumpy The Clumsy.png Bright Heart Angry.png Category:Care Bears Category:Care Bears (1986-1988) Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Raccoons Category:Angry Characters Category:Sad characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Scared characters Category:Sad Characters Category:14 year olds Category:Characters who cry Category:Male Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Emmy and Max's Adventures Allies